Vigilance
by HikaSoke
Summary: Yusuke x Hiei. A collection of drabbles featuring the romance between our favorite Spirit Detective and his favorite fire demon.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Cozy

**Author:** PoorlySaidWords

**Pairing:** Yusuke/Hiei

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Authors' Note:** Hello, I'm a new writer in this place so I can't guarantee if this would be good. But I was hoping that you will enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing this. Like other fans of the pairing, there should be more works for this pairing.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. All characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and I'm not making any profit out of this meager piece of writing.

**Summary:** Drabble. Fluff. One of the moments that makes restless nights in Hiei's life.

Hiei sat on the bed, pulling the thick sheet up to his chest and he leaned his back on the headboard. He glanced at the window and he stared at the deserted street outside. The rain was angrily pouring down continuously the whole day. There was a cessation but it would only take an hour or less. His attention was shifted when suddenly under the sheet; he felt something crawling towards him. Yusuke poke out and he pulled Hiei inside the blanket.

"I thought you like outdoors." The ex-detective whispered softly as he swept away the messy hair on his lover's forehead.

"Not today." Hiei replied blandly, just minding their intimation that a shade of red can't deny running across his cheeks. Their closeness made his breathing to slow down, also, because of the weight on top of him.

"I see. You're enjoying yourself." The hanyou smirked on the apparition beneath him.

"Who says I'm enjoying?" The crimson-eyed hissed at him and shoved him off him. The ex-detective rolled over back to the three-eyed boy's side and chuckle. He put an elbow on the pillow where Hiei's head lies, putting a hand under his chin.

"Your eyes never lie, love." Yusuke winked and Hiei snorted. "Love you." He squeezed his eyes shut and protrude his snout to Hiei.

The apparition rolled his eyes in disgust, "I hate you and your stupid duck face."

Yusuke responded with kissy noises, puckering his poochy lips on the annoyed Jaganshi. He draws closer to Hiei's ear as he continues making those smooching sounds. The ex-detective blow softly Hiei's ear, making his lover shudder and he shoved Yusuke away from him again.

"Oh! Give me a break, Hiei! Cuddle with me!" Yusuke whined, hugging the shorter male closer to him. Hiei squirmed and struggle to break off from Yusuke's snuggle. His pale cheeks reddened more than ever.

"Come on Hiei, you're such a 'JK'!" Yusuke pouted.

"What do you mean by 'JK'"? Hiei asked, trying his self not to sound ignorant.

"You know, Jo-I'm not gonna tell ya' unless you cuddle with me." He purred on Hiei. Hiei's curiosity bugged him but he kept his insistence. He seethed at his Detective, since he was the only one calling him that name.

"Well, if you don't want to. You can just ask for tickles." Yusuke teases poking Hiei's side, making him cringe and blush.

"If you tickle me, I'm not responsible for your injuries." The hi-youkai threatened, but he can't muster a glare. The taller male bit his lower lip, showing his upper teeth and he let out a chuckle. Hiei really can't muster a glare.

Yusuke hugged him and whispers on his neck, "I love you." Hiei can't fight back his smile.

**PoorlySaidWords**

**Author's Note:** I promise to write more for them!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: Let us inspire ourselves by reading Yusuke x Hiei fics in order for us to instill our love and faith within the beautiful pairing.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. All characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and I'm not making any profit out of this.

The next morning, Hiei removed his shawl and stared at his reflection in the mirror. The mark was quite visible on his pale neck. It is bigger than usual. He suddenly he recall what happen last night. Yusuke's lips travelled on his neck, looking for another sensitive spot again. He'll just put a mark for remembrance and Hiei will just suddenly moan and shudder in pleasure whenever it happens. If only it's not important, I won't leave this place. He heard Yusuke was calling him from the kitchen and he wears his shawl as he went down there.

"Y-yusuke?! Why are you dressed like that?!" Yusuke turned to face Hiei, wearing only his boxers and an apron.

"I thought you're used to it." He smirked and wriggled his brows. Hiei doesn't know how to react or what should he felt right now. This is his house. I have nothing to do with it if he wants to walk around here naked.

"Besides, I'm too lazy to get dressed after what happened last night." Yusuke turns off the stove and puts the pancakes on the plate then he placed it on the dining table. He's trying to suppress a blush. Hiei blushed furiously and it reminded him the hickey he got.

"Is it really that obvious?" Hiei asked and uncomfortably fixing his shawl. Yusuke stared at him for a moment and put a hand on his hip then bit his lower lip.

"No not really." He knitted his brows and shook his head then he went to him for a better look. Hiei was not convinced so he kept on fixing his shawl neatly trying to hide it. Yusuke grabbed his hands and pinned him on the wall. He bit his shawl to remove it and kissed the said spot and sucked it harder. Hiei gasped in surprise and squeeze his eyes shut. For a final touch, Yusuke swiped his tongue and give it a chaste kiss.

"Now that's better." Yusuke cupped his cheeks, gently squeezing his face, grinning. Hiei blushed and his mouth agape when he shakily touched the same spot. It felt warmer. And for sure it became vibrant in color.

"I-idiot! Now it's bigger and more conspicuous than before!" He angrily said still blushing furiously.

"That's more I like it." Yusuke clicks his tongue and winked.

**PoorlySaidWords**

**Author's Note: **I'm busy writing a story so for the meantime I'll be uploading some drabbles I used to write.


End file.
